The Second War
The Second War (TSW) is a short time period in proeathan history that lasts about eight years. It starts in the human year of 2012 C.E. with the waking of the Adjatev nation by the seventeenth stadalla, a Driver named Desmond Miles. TSW is categorized by a five year period of total proeathan domination after the initial waking of the Adjatev stasis cell base Pluto. In this time the Adjatev terraformed the planet back to a much cooler state and began the eradication of humans. During these five years human governments were slow to respond to the threat that they wouldn’t see or know. At first they attacked each other thinking their enemies were responsible for the destruction of the human race and the rapid climate change that was destroying crops and bringing major cities to stand still. This led to many countries just bombing each other which led to about half of the deaths of the humans. After the humans had exhausted most of their nuclear warheads the proeathans appeared. The proeathans swept through the world and began rounding up humans, sometimes under the influence of their limited number of vessels, other times at gunpoint, and segregated them. Humans in their prime 20-35 years of age were put to work in plantations, mines, and factories, and children under the age of five were taken to be cared for in mass nurseries. Humans that were found by proeathans and did fit within those age ranges were indiscriminately culled. The only exceptions to these rules were blondes, red heads, or those with green or blue eyes. Those humans that didn’t fit within the prime age range were sent to labs to be experimented on or, basically, melted down for their DNA to be studied. The ones who did fit the 20-35 age range became house slaves to proeathans and were put to work within the new capital city of Apollo. Of course the proeathans couldn’t capture all of the humans and many escaped into the wilderness to live off the land as best they could. They became scavengers and nomads and had to keep moving, or risk being found. These humans have all, in some way, lost loved ones or someone they knew to the proeathans be it to the plantations or to the laboratories or Apollo. The proeathans were, of course, met with resistance when they came to corral the humans. Humans had forgotten how to fight proeathans though and had mostly lost any angels. Or any angels born had no ability to control the E’dn and thus were useless. Humans who fit into the correct age range were all tested for their ability to use the E’dn. They were sent to labs to be studied and many died to exposure or experimentation by the proeathans. The proeathans were not interested in controlling the angels this time, this time they had learned from their mistakes. All angels would die. Human opposition posed little threat to the Adjatev military might. This continued for five years. Then, in the fifth year the Nike base was raided by a small group of humans. They killed several proeathans and only stole one thing from the entire base of goodies. A single man. The Driver and stadalla, Desmond Miles. For the next several months the proeathans looked everywhere for him, needing him back as they knew the key to ending humans once and for all laid with him. This was because as a human Driver Desmond has a heightened psychic ability over other psychic beings, even proeathans and has the ability to both use the E’dn and the hotai on a grand scale. They planned to use him to locate the last of the humans so they could be wiped out. Now with this vital component gone the proeathans must get him back at any cost as their previous plans with cloning and even creating a perfect synthetic replica of him all failed. Eight months after the raid on Nike all of the Adjatev bases reactive. The Adjatevs race to Mercury to try and get Desmond back but find only an empty base free of even their AI. In the nine months that follow five proeathan plantations in Africa go dark and the creation of the Evangeline religion is founded around a supernatural being of unknown origin and power known as the Angel of the Lake. A construct is also activated in the Pacific, raising the island of Atlantis and the Unnamed from the depths of the earth. The Adjatevs begin to fortify their old capital, knowing that the stadalla will come for it, as he put it there. The end of TSW is the second fall of Atlantis. Desmond and his small army of humans, along with small collection of newly trained angels and immortals, attack the city. While ultimately the humans lose the battle and are pushed back it isn’t before Desmond can enter the Unnamed. The next few years are the undoing of TSW and the harm the proeathans did to the humans of the world. Desmond frees the rest of the human slaves and like Eve, initiates an EMP. But only in bases he wants shut down. The citizens and civilians of the proeathan species are spared from his time in the way-station. Desmond also kills the Chancellor of the Adjatevs and his entire Cabinet. After this the proeathans are more or less leaderless and more likely to listen to reason, especially from the stadalla. Desmond creates the Fold to keep peace between humans and proeathans and then disappears into obscurities. The forming of the Fold is considered the end of the Second War.